


A new addition

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [19]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny had never seen an animal so small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new addition

Danny had never seen an animal so small. Lightning must have weighed at least five pounds when he was born, this one…maybe five ounces? A feather weighed more than the kitten on his palm. But…the way it snuffled and huffed in its sleep and how it nuzzled his fingers…something melted inside him and Danny bent down to plant a light kiss on the kitten’s nose.

“You’re a right little fighter you are, I don’t imagine a lot of other kittens would have made it through what you did. But you’re safe now, Anders will know what to do with you. And we have a whole house full of cats so you’ll have a family too, you don’t have to be alone ever again.”

The ruins were cold and open to the elements, but Danny had been casting fire spells since he was five years old. Very carefully he channelled the smallest trickle of warmth into the small body and felt the kitten stop its trembling and relax. Anders would be here soon and Danny would ask him to check the kitten over to see if there was anything wrong with it. And then they would take it home for Lightning to look after. Danny smiled to himself as he looked at the sleeping bundle of fluff, he’d never thought his family would consist of a runaway apostate, an ancient mabari and a dozen cats but he had never been happier.

“Welcome to the family, little one,” he whispered with a smile.


End file.
